What Was Blue's Dream About?
" | image = I_Dream_Of_Slippery.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 6 (#206) | airdate = June 22, 1998 | previous = "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" | next = "Blue's ABCs"}} What Was Blue's Dream About? is the sixth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 26th episode to be produced and the 28th to be aired. Elements * Question: What was Blue’s dream about? * Clues: ** 1. A Leotard ** 2. A Mat ** 3. Rolling * Answer: Gymnastics * Incorrect Answer: A Leotard rolled up in A Mat and took a nap. * Living room picture: A dream cloud (Snail appeared in the dream cloud during the Mailtime song) * Skidoo location: Book: Sleeping beauty's dream Summary The Blue's Clues gang explain what dreams they had in their sleep, in addition to playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue's dream was about. In this episode, we explore the dreams of the various characters. We also learn that if you try hard enough, sometimes you can change your dream. That way, if you are scared by something, you can make it go away. Additionally, we find out that if you try hard enough, sometimes dreams can come true. Also, they skidoo in a book and help Sleeping Beauty make her dream if a party turns out peachy. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that he had a dream he wants to tell us about. In his dream, he was wearing sunglasses playing the guitar in front of a crowd. He played well and when he was done, everyone applauded. As they continue in the episode, they learn about the dreams of some of the other characters as well. Blue had a dream. Steve tries to guess and thought Blue was a famous singer and that he was her guitar player. But that was not it. So, they play a game of Blue's Clues. Steve dreams the paw print away. Then he goes to Sidetable Drawer who dreamt that she had a fancy notebook for Steve. Steve thought that was a great dream but he liked his notebook just fine. Steve explains how to play Blue's Clues and began their search in the bedroom. The viewers saw a clue when Steve thought he should tie his shoe. He sits on the bed and ties his shoe and then he sees an article of clothing that was pink and it did not belong to him. But it has Blue's paw print on it and it was the first clue. The first clue was a leotard. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But he needed to collect two more clues. Steve enters the bathroom to meet up with Slippery Soap, who tells Steve about his dream. In his dream, he had a ball, which he threw into a net. They figure out that he was playing basketball. He then tells us that he changed his dream. After he changed it, he was wearing a mask and had flippers... he was swimming. Finally, he changed it one more time. This time, he had superpowers, a cape and antennae. He was Super Slippery. Next, they hear snoring. So, Steve goes to investigate it and finds a felt friend. He sees that he is dreaming and silently watch as he dreams about winning a running race. Steve lets him continue dreaming, but as he slowly backs up accidentally he tripped over and fell onto the floor. "Oops!" he says. Then, Steve sees a clue on the thing he tripped on: a mat. But he once again thinks his shoelaces need to be re-tied, but as it turns out, he is alright. Steve draws the second clue in his notebook. So far, Steve has two clues: a leotard and a mat. Steve gets a call from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. They are with Paprika, who is sleeping. As they try not to disturb her, they learn that they each had dreams about what Paprika's going to be when she grows up. In Mr. Salt's daydream, Paprika was in a huge kitchen, was surrounded by food and had on a white, puffy hat. She was a cook or chef. In Mrs. Pepper's dream, Paprika was taking lots of funny pictures of Mr. Salt and her with a camera; she was a picture-taker or a photographer. Then, they look into Paprika's dreams and find out that she is dreaming about becoming a singer. At Mailtime, Mailbox told Steve that he had a dream that he delivered him a letter, and his dream came true. In the video letter, a girl, her grandma and her friend made a dream catcher. In the Blue Skidoo segment, they explore Sleeping Beauty's dream. She wanted to dream about a party, but instead she has dreamed up all sorts of scary things. So by observing the things, they help to change them into party things - making a scary monster into a cake, some strange trees moving in the wind into balloons and a menacing rickety fence into party hats. After all that, Sleeping Beauty was happy and started singing. Steve and Blue joined in. After that, Blue and Steve skidooed back home. Suddenly, Steve performed a roll as he came out of the book. And so did a paw print, which appears out of nowhere Steve figures out that the rolling motion was the third clue. Steve was not sure how to draw it. So, he decides to draw a curve that goes around. After that, Steve sits in the thinking chair and tries to figure out how to put all three clues together. The clues were a leotard, a mat and a rolling motion. Steve thought Blue had a dream about a leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap. But that was not it. So, Steve thought Blue could wear the leotard and roll on the mat. Steve figured out Blue had a dream about doing gymnastics. They just figured out Blue's Clues. So, Blue gave it a try just like in her dream. Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Sleeping Beauty came to watch. Blue had her leotard put on and started rolling on the mat. The group gave Blue a "10". Steve plays his guitar as he sings the "So Long Song". As we exit the house, the episode ends. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock (cameo) *Slippery Soap *Felt Friends **Freddy **Fifi (cameo in dream) *Sleeping Beauty (debut) *Cake Monster *Rickety/Party Hat Fence Gallery What Was Blue's Dream About_001.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_002.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_003.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_004.jpg dream.gif What Was Blue's Dream About_005.jpg Handy dandy notebook dream.jpg Blue'sCluesWhatWasBlue'sDreamAbout.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Was Blue Dream About.gif|Portugal Dub. What Was Blue's Dream About_006.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_007.jpg|Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About_008.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_009.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_010.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_011.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-7.jpg|From the UK dub What Was Blue's Dream About_012.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_013.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_ELECTRICITY_-_ELECTRIC_HUM_AND_CRACKLE,.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_014.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_015.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_016.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_017.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What Was Blue's Dream About_018.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_019.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_020.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_021.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_022.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What Was Blue's Dream About_023.jpg|Oops! What Was Blue's Dream About_024.jpg|Mat What Was Blue's Dream About_025.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Blue's Clues Mr. Salt in the Kitchen.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-21_18-46-24-691.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-21_18-46-27-603.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Cooking.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-21_18-50-20-878.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_026.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper in the Kitchen.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Dream.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_027.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_CAMERA_-_35_MM_SLR_WITH_AUTO_WINDER_SINGLE_SHOT.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_028.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Dreaming.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Singing.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_029.jpg MAIL!! 6.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Dream About).gif|Portugal Dub. Correio Season 2 What Was Blue Dream About.png|Portugal Dub. Cheer What Was Blue Dream About.png|Post Time Season 2 What Was Blue Dream About|link=Mailtime, What Was Blue Dream About What Was Blue's Dream About_030.jpg Dream.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_031.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_032.jpg Steve_in_Sleeping_Beauty's_Dream.png What Was Blue's Dream About_033.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_034.jpg 526x297-xEo.jpg Cake-Like Monster.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_036.jpg 4609219_l4.jpg Balloon-Like Trees.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_038.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_039.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_040.jpg Rickety Fence.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_042.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_043.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_044.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_045.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_046.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_047.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_048.jpg Sleeping_Beauty's_Dream.png Sleeping Beauty.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_049.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_050.jpg|Rolling What Was Blue's Dream About_051.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_052.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_053.jpg x240-r_T.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_054.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_055.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_056.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_057.jpg Watch Episode Trivia *The music clip from the closing credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *The dream versions of Paprika and Slippery Soap appear in the closing credits. *In the skidoo segment, Blue and Steve help Sleeping Beauty change some scary objects in her dream; they change a monster into a cake, three trees into balloons and pointy fence posts into party hats. *This was the ninth episode to use the usual "No It's a clue" line from Adventures in Art. *This episode is available as the second of two episodes on the VHS release of Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Dreamcatchers are an ancient Native American custom featured in the Video Letter segment. *After Steve sings the So Long Song, you can hear him pretend to be a gymnastics sportscaster as the door closes and Blue waves goodbye to the viewers. *This is the only time Blue howls loud and clear at the end of the Mailtime song that Steve's voice can be heard faintly. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox says that he had a dream about giving Steve a letter and it came true. *In the Durate version, the Mailtime Song footage was almost the same as in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. *There were two versions in the Mailtime Segment. **The first version (as shown on TV) has the friends making the dream catchers outside, while the second version (as shown on the VHS) has them making them in a dark bedroom. **The second version of the video letter does not begin with "Hi Steve" and does not end with "Bye Steve". But the first version did this. The first one was directed by Tanya Hamilton, and the second version was directed by Sarah Chumsky. *In Steve's dream, he played his guitar in front of a crowd, which presumably foreshadowed the music career he started after leaving the series. *In airing order, the previous episode was Blue's Birthday and in that episode Steve had shorter hair, but in this episode, Steve got his longer hair back. *Also in airing order, this was the last season two episode to have Steve give out a wrong answer. *This is one of few episodes to have an alternate recording of the Thinking Chair music with drums. The others are What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Blue Is Frustrated, What Is Blue Trying to Do?, Occupations, Steve Goes to College, Blue's Big Car Trip, and Look Carefully... Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:A Clue A Clue What Does Blue Want To Build Category:No It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:No A Clue What Was Blue's Dream About Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:No Pretend Time Category:Thinking Chair What Was Blue's Dream About? Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:No What Was Blue's Dream About? Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:So Long Song Season 1 Category:She Went That Way What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Episodes with Shushing Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play?